wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Alchemy
Appearance Alchemy, perhaps one envisions an all powerful wizard of a NightWing, with flowing silver robes, and a large knowing grin...Well, hate to burst your bubble but they are quite the opposite of that actually. They are a very small creature, with a lithe, but twig like build. So thin and willowy they might break at the slightest touch, but that ferociously still glare on their face clearly disproves that notion. Their horns are long and white, and their scales take up a deep chartreuse, paler greys aligning their underscales, and the lightest purple shimmering across their face and star speckled wings. Their spines are longer and sharper then most of the species, but they love them, believing that the little spikes make them seem more intimidating and mysterious. Their eyes are a swirling silver-violet, they are large and intelligent, and shine like fortune telling orbs. Usually, the witch is seen wearing a black crop top, ripped skinny jeans, and oversized red cloak held together with brass fasteners. A silver choker wraps around their throat, and little black pearls adorn their oversized ears. Personality Alchemy has a very, erm, unusual personality, let's say that... They are not the kind of dragon one would wish to ask to help them move, or want to invite over for chili night, no, they are not that type. The NightWing comes off as antisocial, brushing by others with a cool glare, and a witty come back. Of course, seeing them levitate above some candles, or murmur strange incantations, you will get the idea they are some sort of wizard, and you are right, well, witch that is. Alchemy constantly tries to seem tougher and colder to impress or gain respect among their comrades, although beneath all those cauldrons, dismissive snorts, and hurtful comments, there is a scared and bright dragonet waiting. Alchemy has a very soft side, especially for cats and child-like objects. If one were to push past the cold outer shell, they'd find Alchemy reading books geared towards dragonets, or perhaps dancing to catchy pop songs.... They'll probably try to murder you if you see them like that, or just bat you away with some snarky word, but this is the true personality. They're just too ashamed to show it, well, to most, some dragons can pull this side out of them. And when you gain their trust, they will fight endlessly back for you. History * pretty normal and happy dragonet-hood * fun and sweet parents, who are hippy wiccans * learned magic at a young age, and was homeschooled due to being bullied * parents encouraged their countless hobbies and phases, always supportive * wanted to help others, despite always saying they wanted to be left alone * met the new dragonets as they were tracking down brimstone, a dangerous wanted criminal * they followed the strange group, until hardlite discovered their hiding lace and dragged them out into view * taurus saw immense potential and invited them to join, so they did * now they are the mature annoyed sibling of the group, even though they are younger then most of them? Relationships taurus: (positive) alchemy has a fair relationship of the twitchy little hybrid, and finds her one of the least annoying of the new dragonets. they do not get pet peeved by her constant ranting, and appreciates the fact she respects their reading and meditation hours. overall their view of her is positive, and they refrain themselves from (trying to) banishing her boyfriend to another dimension. hardlite: (negative) the nightwing is very very annoyed by the snarky icewing, to say in the least, and the two often get into little battles of wits. seeing who can come up with the most sarcastic reply or scornful comment. hardlite has gone a bit out of his way just to make sure their life is horrible, by pranking them, or just plain scaring them when they walk down the hall. alchemy is incredibly tempted to work some spells oh him, but they do not because they know Taurus will be furious... chesspiece: (neutral / positive) to be honest, the vague and strange seawing absolutely flabbergasts them, and makes them have the oddest of feelings. he never annoys them, and often gives them purple flowers, or little origami ravens to them as gifts. they cannot find it in their heart to be cold to him, and is still trying to understand these strange emotions they feel towards him. they will absolutely murder you if you say they have a crush on him...nevertheless, the whole crew ships "chessamy". Xen: (positive) Dryheat: (negative) Clod: (neutral) Pasilla: (positive) Trivia * cat obsessed * incredibly snarky * loves tea but HATES coffee * absolutely detests being interrupted * totally not inspired after dc's raven o.o Gallery Atttt.gif Alchemy 4.jpg Alchemy 2.jpg Alchemy 1.jpg I can hurt you. so don't touch my books... Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Non-Binary Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+